


Cedric's Missing Scenes

by tattooedsappho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedsappho/pseuds/tattooedsappho
Summary: Four scenes that could have happened in Goblet of Fire. Drabble style.





	Cedric's Missing Scenes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Q](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Q).



“Stunners won’t work, I need to strategize.”

The group of Hufflepuff 6th years grew quiet again as pages turned.

“Conjunctivitis curse to the eyes?”

“They are the weakest point...”

“What if you get trampled? Do you lose points for getting hurt?”

“Probably,” Cedric sighed. “We need flashy, something creatively impressive that will keep me safe and show off my skills.”

“What if the dragon went after something else? Distract it then pull out the binding spells to tie it down while it goes after . . . whatever you distract it with.”

“You’re spot on with transfiguration, mate. Might work.”

 

✯o✯

 

“Diggory, a moment of your time after class.”

“Yes Professor.”

The 6th years made their way to the exit, Cedric’s friends waiting just down the hall.

“I wanted to comment you on your excellent grasp of inanimate and animate transfiguration.”

“Thank you Professor.”

“May I inquire as to how you decided on a labrador?”

“One of my dorm mates developed some photos of her parents’ dog from the summer and it was so goofy and loud I figured it would work perfectly to distract the dragon.” Cedric said, rubbing the back of his neck and grinning hopefully at his Professor.

 

✯o✯

 

“Biggest drawback of being a champion?”

“Not playing in pickup games because of the TriWizard Tournament is definitely a drawback.”

“Missing me isn’t?” Cho smirked, walking slower as they talked.

“It gives me the chance to dance with you.”

“When does it do that?”

“When you accompany me to the Yule Ball.”

“So self-assured.”

“Merely attempting to project confidence.”

“Are you as confident in your dancing skills as this?” At this, she gestures vaguely around, indicating the general situation.

“Indeed.”

“It’s a date then,” and Cho entered the women’s locker room, the closing door cutting off any reply Cedric voiced.

 

✯o✯

 

As the steam dispersed throughout the room, Cedric sighed, picking up the golden egg yet again. He had spent many nights pondering the screeching clue after a relaxing soak – the only way he can tolerate that heinous noise long enough to work on his checklist for a bit: nothing that sounds like a spell, no Latin or French or Romanian.

Cedric picked up the egg and opened it just as a translucent head broke the surface of the cooling bath. With a startled yelp, he dropped the egg into the water and dove to retrieve it as Myrtle began laughing.


End file.
